Our Love Story!
by Takamiya Haruki
Summary: Siapa yang tak kenal Sakakibara Ren? Seorang murid dari kelas A yang suka menggoda banyak wanita. Namun semua perempuan yang dia goda hanya permainan belaka. Sampai salah seorang pemuda yang memikat hatinya, membuka mata hatinya. #Dedicated For Kiyoha. /DLDR!
_Aku tahu kau menganggapku sebagai seorang playboy yang selalu menggoda para gadis._

 _Aku tahu bahwa kau menggapku sebagai pengikutmu._

 _Aku tahu kau mungkin menyangka bahwa ini gila._

 _Tapi satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui._

 _Bahwa aku, menyukai dirimu._

 **Our Love Story!**

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Warn: BL, Typo, Gaje, Abal, judul ganyambung sama cerita dsb.

Pair: RenxAsa(jr)

Dedicated for: Kiyoha

.

.

.

Siapa yang tak kenal Sakakibara Ren? Salah seorang dari _Five Virtuosos_ dengan keahliannya dibidang Bahasa Jepang. Tidak hanya itu, dia adalah seorang pujangga atau bisa dibilang _playboy_ kelas kakap seantero Kunugigaoka. Pria ini selalu menggoda anak perempuan seangkatannya maupun juniornya. Tapi semua perempuan yang dia goda hanya permainan belaka. Layaknya _Habis Manis Sepah Dibuang._ Kalau si gadis sudah tak menarik lagi, maka dia akan mencari yang baru.

Namun belakangan ini ada sosok yang mengusik hati pujangga tersebut. Rasanya ingin sekali pujangga itu menarik hati pemuda itu. Kalau ia cerita soal hal ini pada teman temannya, mungkin ia akan dibilang tidak normal. Salahkan pemuda yang menarik perhatian si rambut cepak setengah itu. Kesempurnaan yang tiada duanya. Bahkan tampannya melebihi dirinya. Ya, Sakakibara Ren jatuh hati terhadap _ace_ dari segala _ace_ , Asano Gakushuu.

Sudah beberapa kali Ren mengode pemuda bersurai jingga itu. Tetapi, Asano Gakushuu adalah salah satu dari sekelompok orang yang 'tidak peka'. Sebenarnya, dari sekian banyak gadis yang jatuh hati pada Gakushuu, Ren justru merasa lebih diuntungkan. Mengapa tidak? Karena Ren lah yang lebih dekat dengan Gakushuu. Jabatannya sebagai Sekretaris Osis membuatnya semakin dekat dengan si Ketua Osis pujaan hatinya itu. Bahkan Gakushuu memanggil dirinya dengan nama depan.

.

Sesampainya Ren diruang osis, dia pun sudah disuguhkan berkas oleh sang pujaan hati. "Kerjakan itu, kau tahu kan tugasku sudah menumpuk gini." Titah sang Ketua Osis. Ren mau tak mau mengerjakan tugas osis yang menggunung. Sebenarnya Ren sudah merencakan sesuatu untuk menarik si surai jingga. Seperti mengajaknya pulang bareng, mampir kesebuah kafe, memasuki gang gelap dan-. Arghh! Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat Ren frustasi. Bagaimana cara ia melancarkan 'jurusnya' itu pada sang pujaan hati? Biasanya dia bisa membuat wanita tunduk padanya dalam sekejap. Tapi kenapa pemuda yang satu ini sangat sulit untuk di PDKT-in kalau kata ABG jaman sekarang.

"Nee Asano-kun, pulang nanti mau ke kafe bareng gak?" tawar Ren dengan rona hebat di wajahnya. Yang ditawar menengok kearah si penanya.

"Hmmm…. sepertinya aku tak bisa. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Mungkin lain waktu." Ujar Gakushuu lalu kembali berkutat pada dokumen yang sedang ia kerjakan.

'Dasar tidak peka' batin si rambut setengah itu kesal.

"Ren? Kau kenapa? Mukamu merah begitu. Kau demam?" tanya Gakushuu dengan sedikit khawatir pada sohibnya yang satu ini.

"A-Ah i-ya ituu."

"Hah yasudahlah kalau tak menjawab. Setidaknya selesaikan tugasmu dengan cepat kalau tidak kubunuh kau."

Sumpah Ren bingung harus gimana lagi. Oke rencana pertamanya gagal. Tapi, Ren tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia masih punya beberapa rencana untuk menarik sang pujaan hati.

.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Asano Gakushuu? Anak terpandai seantero Jepang, ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka sekaligus putra tunggal Kepala Dewan Kunugigaoka. Tidak sedikit dari kaum hawa yang tertarik padamya. Banyak sekali surat cinta dari juniornya maupun teman seangkatannya yang ia dapatkan. Namun tak satupun ia terima. Dan surat surat malang tersebut berakhir di tempat sampah. 'Aku tak memerlukan cinta' pikir si surai jingga tersebut. Dia memang benar benar tidak peka. Anehnya, para gadis yang telah ia tolak mentah mentah masih saja menyukainya. Mereka memang bodoh. Tetapi disisi lain mereka tidak tahu bahwa Gakushuu menyukai pemuda yang selalu dekat dengannya. Entah bagaimana, namun rasa itu muncul secara tiba tiba, bahwa Asano Gakushuu menyukai Sakakibara Ren.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu bahawa mereka saling menyukai. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkan perasaan masing masing. Mungkin karena gengsi. Atau karena perasaan mereka adalah cinta terlarang? Hanya mereka yang tahu.

Konon katanya jika sepasang kekasih mendatangi pohon Natal saat malam Natal, maka hubungan mereka akan langgeng. Ren yang terlalu dimakan oleh obsesi cinta yang hiperbolis pun memercayainya. Dan disinilah ia, menunggu 'tuan putri' nya di stasiun. Gaya Ren berpakaian tidak main main, ia menggunakan kemeja yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, celana jeans hitam, coat berwarna putih dan syal motif kotak kotak berwarna merah yang membelit lehernya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok yang ditunggu pun datang. Asano Gakushuu, datang dengan menggunakan kaus putih berlengan panjang, celana jeans hitam, jaket hitam dan syal berwarna merah dilehernya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Ah! Asano-kun! Yahh… tak apa apa sih. Aku juga baru datang"

"Kau bilang kita akan melihat pohon natal bukan?"

"Eh? Ah iya"

"Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu."

"Ah tidak apa."

Sebenarnya tujuan Gakushuu mengikuti ajakan Ren ada;ah ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi memendam rasa ini. Setiap iris violetnya menangkap sang pujaan hati menggoda gadis, hatinya selalu panas. Dan alih alih ia malah mengomel tak jelas pada sang pujaan hati. Ia tau cara ini sangat primitive. Gakushuu telah mempersiapkan sebuah surat cinta di dalam sakunya, yang akan ia berikan pada Ren saat melihat pohon Natal nanti. Jangan dikira Gakushuu tak percaya rumor macam itu. Emang sih awalnya ia tak percaya apalagi memerdulikan mitos yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Namun layaknya remaja yang termakan cinta, ia pun percaya tak percaya pada hal itu. Makanya ia akan menunjukan kebenaran rumor itu malam ini.

.

Lain lagi dengan Ren. Dia sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dimatanya. Dan seperti sekarang ini. Ren mengajak pujaan hatinya ini pergi menonton bioskop bergenre romansa yang sudah empat belas tahun ditunggu penggemarnya. Gakushuu sih menurut aja apa kemauan sang calon pacar. Saat menonton film, mulut keduanya pun terbungkam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Entah gugup untuk memulai percakapan atau mereka terlalu fokus pada film. Ternyata jawabannya ada pada wajah Ren yang tak kuasa menahan pans diwajahnya karena terlalu dekat dengan si pemuda disebelahnya itu. Gakushuu pun yang merasa risih daritadi di perhatikan oleh sang calon pun ikut memerah dan menegurnya.

"K-Kau sedang tidak fokus ke film kan?"

Yang ditanya pun spontan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah layar film dan menjawab, "Ahhh t-t-tentu saja aku fokus ke film. K-Kau bicara apasih Asano-kun?"

"S-Sebenarnya kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depan. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku menyu- ah bukan berarti aku-"

"Baiklah…. Shuu."

Yang disebut namanya, mukanya sudah semerah rambut rivalnya yang berada di kelas E tersebut.

.

Itu baru kejadian di bioskop. Setelah film berakhir, mereka keluar dari theater. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan karena kejadian tadi. Setelah banyak melakukan banyak hal di mall tersebut, tak terasa hari telah menuju tengah malam. Ini adalah saat bagi mereka untuk menyatakan perasaan masing masing.

 _Teng. Teng. Teng._

"Ah sudah waktunya! Ayo kita pergi Shuu!" seru Ren lalu menarik tangan sang calon kekasih.

"T-Tapi"

"Taka da tapi tapian! Ayo!"

Dan disinilah mereka. Didepan sebuah pohon Natal raksasa dengan hiasan berkelap kelip. Gakushuu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil secarik surat untuk diberikan kepada pemuda berambut setengah disampingnya ini. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Gakushuu pun memberikan surattnya.

"Anooo… Ren s-s-selama ini a-ku…. I- ituu… BACALAH SURAT DARIKU!" Gakushuu pun cepat cepat memberikan surat tersebut kepada Ren. Ren pun hanya cengo dan mengambil surat itu.

"I-Ini?!"

 _Dear Sakakibara Ren,_

 _Aku tak tahu kapan aku merasakan hal ini._

 _Rasa ini sangat aneh._

 _Awalnya aku tak percaya akan rasa ini._

 _Namun setelah kupastikan ternyata benar._

 _Bahwa…._

 _Aku Menyukaimu._

 _Mungkin setelah ini kau akan membenciku._

 _Namu ku tak peduli._

 _Aku akan teus menunggumu_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Asano gakushuu._

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?!" Ren pun terkejut atas surat yang diberikan oleh Gakushuu tersebut.

"Sejak kapan aku suka bercanda"

"Ehem…. ummm sebenarnya… aku juga menyukai mu. Maka dari itu… ma-maukah kau men-jadi ke-kekasih ku?"

"Dengan senang hati, kekasihku." Lalu Gakushuu pun mencium pipi Ren dengan lembut.

Dan mulai saat itu, Sakakibara Ren dan Asano Gakushuu resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

 **FIN**

.

A/N: HUAHHH! HARU BIKIN APAAN?! / shock. Jujur ini fic BL pertama Haru. Dan Haru bner bner khawatir klo ini OOC berlebih. Btw fic ini murni dari otak dan imajinasi Haru. Bila ada kesamaan jalan cerita, plot dan latar tempat, mohon dibukakan pintu maaf sebesar besarnya. Sesungguhnya tak ada unsur kesengajaan ataupun menjiplak karya orang lain. DANN… FIC INI SPESIAL KUPERSEMBAHKAN KEPADA KIYOHA-CHAN! YEEAY! Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

.

 _ **Omake.**_

Jam menunujukan pukul 01.00 pagi. Ini memang sudah terlalu larut bagi anak muda seperti mereka masih berjalan jalan keluar begini.

"Shuu… kau tidak dimarahi ayahmu pulang selarut ini?"

"Ayahku mana pernah memerhatikanku."

"Sudahlah jangan pesimis begitu Shuu. Baiklah akan kuantar kau pulang"

Setengah jam kemudian Gakushuu sudah berdiri didepan kediamannya. "Kau tidak dimarahi ibumu, pulang jam segini?"

"Orang tua ku pergi keluar kota. Jadi aku sendiri dirumah. Ah hari semakin dingin." Lalu Ren menicum kening Gakushuu lembut.

"Sampai jumpa Shuu!"

Gakushuu pun melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Namun tak disangka seorang pria berumur 40an yang diketahui ayah Gakushuu- Asano Gakuhou menunggu di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga selarut ini, Asano-kun?"

"A-Ayah?! Katanya kau tidak akan pulang malam ini!"

"Siapa bilang? Lalu apa ini?" Gakuhou pun menunujukan foto Gakushuu sedang mencium pipi Ren yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"A-Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Jelaskanlah semuanya saat kau sudah didepan ajalmu, Asano-kun"

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang bagi keluarga Asano.

 **TAMAT**


End file.
